


Mask

by Fandom_Stuff



Series: Suptober20 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, School Dance, cuteness, masquarade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Stuff/pseuds/Fandom_Stuff
Summary: This ficlet was written for the prompt ‘mask’  as a part of Suptober20 onTumblr
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel, Destiel
Series: Suptober20 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953955
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Mask

Dean shut the door of the Impala and fixed his mask around his face before adjusting his suit and tie. The passenger door slammed shut and Dean turned to face Charlie. 

“Why did I let you talk me into this?” he groaned as he ran a finger under his mask to quell an itch. 

“Because it’ll be fun, and you need to get out of the house,” Charlie replied as she pulled her golden mask down over her face. 

Dean sighed but let Charlie pull him towards the school entrance. Of all the kinds of dances for the school to decide to throw, a masquerade was the last one Dean would’ve expected. 

“This is stupid,” he mumbled as they neared the door. “And I look ridiculous.” 

He tugged at his tie, but Charlie slapped his hand away. “You do not look ridiculous, and I think you’ll have a great time.” 

Dean spared one wistful glance behind him at his car, wishing that he could escape Charlie’s iron grip and dive back into the safety of his vehicle, but Charlie was adamant that he attend this dance, and so inside he went. 

He could already hear the music blaring from down the hall in the gymnasium where the dance was being held, and he reluctantly followed Charlie towards the table where some students were collecting tickets. After they’d handed over their tickets, Dean was pulled into the dark gym and Charlie dragged him to the center of the floor where she began to dance. 

“Come on, Dean! Dance!” Charlie encouraged as her fists pumped the air and her hair flowed around her face, red curls bouncing to her movements. 

Dean sighed,  _ what did he have to lose? _ It wasn’t like anyone could see who he was anyway. Slowly, he began to sway to the music and Charlie let out a cry of joy. 

“See? It’s not so bad.” 

“I still think I look ridiculous,” he muttered. 

“You look handsome,” Charlie said with a smile.

Dean stayed on the dance floor for another five minutes before he decided that he’d had enough dancing for the night. 

“I’m going to get something to drink,” he said as Charlie danced around him. 

“Okay! I think I’m gonna go see if I can find any fair maidens to dance with.” 

Dean chuckled to himself as Charlie went off into the swamp of people, searching for some poor girl to subject to her dance moves. 

But, as he turned towards the snack table, he hit something solid and he stumbled back in surprise. “Shit, sorry,” he apologized to the boy he’d just run into. 

The boy smiled at him, and Dean’s brain suddenly short circuited, because even in the dark gymnasium and with a mask on, he could still see the deep blue of this boy’s eyes and he was suddenly drowning in them. 

“My apologies as well,” the boy said, his voice was enough to make Dean feel like he wanted to collapse. It was deep and rich, not the voice you’d expect a sixteen year old to have. 

“Right, uh, well, excuse me,” Dean said. 

Dean tried to sidestep the boy, but he also tried to step around Dean and they went the same way, causing them to collide again. “I’m sorry,” the boy said, an embarrassed laugh accompanying his words. 

Dean couldn’t help but laugh as well and he smiled and reached out to put his hands on the boy’s shoulders to move him gently while they spun in a half circle. “There,” he said softly, clapping his hand on the boy’s shoulder, but he didn’t drop his hands. He just stood there, staring at this boy, who’s black hair was sticking up around the elastic band of his mask, a mask that was tan in color with a few dark blue flecks. It was kind of beautiful, much better than Dean’s simple black mask that he’d bought at the dollar store last night because Charlie had called and demanded he come to the dance. 

They stood there for a few moments, possibly minutes, as people moved around them to the beat of the music. “Dance with me.” 

The words were out of Dean’s mouth before he even realized he was saying them. He didn’t know this boy, but there was something about him that made Dean throw caution to the wind.

“Of course,” the boy replied. 

It wasn’t the answer Dean had been expecting, but somehow it suited the boy in front of him. Dean grinned and pulled the mysterious boy towards him, letting his hands fall to his hips while the boy placed his hands around Dean’s neck. 

They swayed to the music and with every brush of their bodies against each other, Dean felt his heart stutter in his chest. Dean should tell him his name. He should introduce himself, this wasn’t some fairy tale where you met the love of your life at a ball and forgot to exchange names, this was real life, and he should really give this boy his name. 

But he didn’t. 

Somehow he felt like it would be weird, like it would break the comfortable anonymity of this shared moment. They could be safe in this moment, drifting in the shadows, masks shading them from each other’s identities. 

Dean wanted to know who this gorgeous boy in front of him was, he wanted to pull the mask from his face and take in the full picture, because he was sure that he would like what he saw. But he pushed away his urges and let himself fall into an easy rhythm with the boy. They worked well together, matching each other’s movements, as if they were one person. 

As he danced, he forgot all about the drink he’d been going to get. The pinch of his too-tight shoes faded to a dull ache, the tightness of his tie around his neck fell away, the sweat beading on his forehead and seeping into his paper mask was nothing but a distant feeling. There was only this blue-eyed boy and the feeling of his hands on Dean’s shoulders, of his hair brushing Dean’s chin, of his deep voice as he hummed along quietly to the slow song that was now playing over the speakers. The song wasn’t one Dean recognized, but by the sound of it, the boy in his arms did. 

As the song was ending, the boy started to pull away, but Dean pulled him back, letting their eyes meet. They stared at each other for a moment, but then Dean closed the space between them, pressing his lips against the masked boy in front of him. 

The response was instantaneous, the boy kissed back and the gym disappeared, it was just them, nothing and no one else, it was perfect.

Dean wanted to stay in this moment forever, but all good things must come to an end, and eventually they had to pull away. The dance was over, and they had to go their separate ways.

“Uh, I’ll see you around,” Dean said. 

The boy smiled, it was gummy and Dean found it contagious. “Of course.” 

“Bye then,” Dean said as he ran a hand through his hair. 

“Goodbye.” 

“Ready to go?” Charlie asked as she suddenly appeared beside Dean, lipstick smeared and hair twisted in a few knots. 

“Uh, yeah,” Dean replied, tearing his eyes from the boy who was walking away towards the gym doors. He wanted to call after him, to give him his name, but he was frozen to the spot.

Charlie looked at him and smiled knowingly. “You two have a fun night?” she asked with a wink. 

“Yes,” Dean answered, a soft smile on his lips. He didn’t even care that he wasn’t going to hear the end of this the whole drive back to Charlie’s place. 

“I told you this dance wouldn’t be so horrible.” 

Dean rolled his eyes as they began to walk towards the exit. “Yeah yeah, shut up.” 

****

On Monday, Dean found himself scanning the hallways, looking for a shock of messy black hair and blue eyes, but he saw nobody fitting that description. 

He went to his classes early, which earned him surprised looks from his teachers when they saw him sitting at his desk five minutes before class started instead of five minutes after the bell rang, but it was just so he could watch the door and take in every student that came into the classroom. But the boy from Friday didn’t seem to be in any of his classes. 

His classes went by slowly, and he itched to get out of his seat and scour every single classroom in this building until he found the mysterious boy who hummed to unknown songs and kissed like he was seeking oxygen and Dean’s lips were the only source. 

It wasn’t until the last period of the day when Dean found himself in the library, since it was his free period, that he saw the back of a familiar dark haired head sitting at a table by the line of computers. Dean’s stomach dropped for a brief moment, his nerves building up in his body. He took a steadying breath, and then approached the table. 

The boy was sitting alone, and he had about three textbooks open around him with a pencil in one hand while he scribbled notes on a piece of paper.

“Do you mind if I sit here?” Dean asked. His voice came out a lot more relaxed than he felt, which he was grateful for. 

The boy raised his head and Dean knew he’d found the right person when blue eyes met his. He saw the recognition spark in his eyes and he smiled. “No, of course, not.”

“So uh, I’m Dean.” 

“Castiel.” 

Dean blinked at him in surprise, of all the names he thought this boy could have, Castiel was not even on the list. “That’s an interesting name,” Dean said as he sat down at the table. 

“Most people just call me Cas.” 

Dean smiled as he pulled his books out of his bag and met Cas’ blue eyes. “Hey Cas.” 

Cas smiled back, his work seemingly forgotten as he looked into Dean’s eyes. “Hello, Dean.”

Dean had been right, Cas looked much better without a mask.


End file.
